


A Day In the Life.

by The_Magic_Rat



Series: Day in the Life [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Day in the Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688845
Comments: 68
Kudos: 142





	A Day In the Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be careful about eating and drinking during this one.

_**Good Omens - A Day in the Life.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Silliness.  
Word Count: 966** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.** _

_**Author’s notes: I'd be careful about eating and drinking during this one.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

From the diary of Principality Aziraphale.

Thursday, March 26, 9:32 AM -

Moving into our lovely cottage today, with my dearest friend. What will our lives be like, now that we are free to be together? I am so excited to begin this beautiful new chapter in my life.

10:32 AM -

Our first disagreement. I was looking forward to unpacking and setting up manually. Crowley used a miracle to do it all. When I expressed my disappointment, he used another miracle to pack everything up again, and now he's following me around with a worried look on his face. Poor sensitive thing.

12:14 PM -

Crowley is in serpent form, lounging on the branch of an apple tree, enjoying the sun. He used a miracle to get his own things sorted. I, meanwhile, am rapidly falling out of love with the idea of unpacking by hand. However having chastised Crowley for using a miracle to sort my own belongings as well, I feel I am now obligated to carry on.

12:33 PM -

Apparently we have neighbours. How jolly. I can't think of anything I will enjoy more than neighbours, especially since we moved out here to get away from them. Welcome Mrs. Marigold, Mrs. Hatter, and Mrs. Mudlark.

1:18 PM -

Crowley just bit Mrs. Mudlark.

2:45 PM -

There are now two police constables and a man from the RSPCA in our yard. Crowley is in human form and handling the inquiry. That's fine, he lies better than I do.

3:15 PM -

There is now an alert going out to all in the area about a very large black and red serpent with a fondness for chomping little old church ladies. I asked Crowley what led to his biting her. Apparently the esteemed Mrs. Mudlark is a bit of an amateur herpetologist, and hiked up Crowley's tail to check his vent and determine his gender, quite without asking. If I see her again I shall bite her myself. That's just not the sort of behaviour in which one should engage in polite society. Crowley's "vent" is his own business.

4:53 PM -

Crowley is back up the tree, this time in human form because his serpent body is currently being sought by the authorities. I wouldn't care but he's wearing nothing but a speedo. That can't be comfortable.

6:16 PM -

Right, enough of this unpacking nonsense, two miracles and a bottle of Merlot it is. I wonder what Crowley would like for dinner?

6:20 PM -

We will be growing a large hedge. Mrs. Marigold was using a pair of birdwatching glasses to ogle Crowley up the tree. I'm half expecting Simon Pegg and Nick Frost to show up, or perhaps the rest of the cast of Monty Python's Flying Circus to go along with the vent-eyeing demon-ogling pepper-pots already on hand.

Crowley says he would like pheasant. I would too. Another miracle coming up.

6:23 PM -

Gabriel just showed up to inquire about the frivolous use of miracles. Crowley bit him.

6:25 PM -

Sandalphon showed up to discuss the biting. I smacked him with an empty wine bottle. In my defense I'm rather drunk. Otherwise I would have landed the blow with more force.

6:30 PM -

Heaven sent someone from HR to inquire about all the biting and hitting. Once they realized who we were, they left.

6:41 -

Supper at last! Crowley opened another bottle of wine, and we sat down to our first meal in our new home. It's so strange - we've known each other six thousand years, yet we never seem to run out of things to talk about. Of course I suppose it helps that we have wide and varied interests. There is going to be an exhibition of some pre-Classical Greek sculpture at the British Museum, and Crowley is keen to go since he knew a few of the artists being displayed. I'd like to see that myself.

Friday, March 27, 1:53 AM -

Well we have a bedroom now. We didn't earlier, but we're both so drunk it seemed a good idea. I put in some details, Crowley put in some details, and apparently when a drunk angel and a drunk demon work together to make a bedroom, what you get looks like you left Botticelli and Picasso alone in a room together and they didn't much care for each other. We will straighten it out tomorrow when we can both see what we're doing without the pink elephants.

2:23 AM -

He's asleep, and it's the most charming thing I've ever seen. He has his head on my shoulder, an arm across my middle, and he's absolutely flat out unconscious. It's lovely and adorable, and I will cherish this sight always.

8:49 AM -

The obligatory Jehova's Witness Greeting Party is at the door. I'm quite comfortable in bed with my tea, book, and scones. Let them explain the wonders of their particular version of Heaven to a mostly naked and somewhat hungover demon.

I think we are going to be very happy here.

  
[Crowley, Speedo’s and Mrs Marigold by Animama](https://m.imgur.com/gn3yMIk)

The wonderfully ineffable Animama has done some fan art for this. Please check out the above link for Crowley in Speedo’s being ogled by Mrs Marigold.


End file.
